Prompt fic
by NikitaLOVEdarrencriss
Summary: A collection of Klaine one-shots. If you have an idea please message me:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Klainers:) This is a propmt fic so if you have an idea for a one-shot that you would like me to write please message me. My friend from school asked me to do this one-shot so I decided to start with it. Hop you all like it:)**

* * *

"We need to play a prank on Blaine."

"Why?" Kurt asked Wes. The Warblers always played pranks on each other but only to get back at each other for something.

"Because he is an asshole that's why." Wes crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did he do this time?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"Something unforgivable. He stole my gavel." Wes said.

Kurt laughed. "I can't believe you sometimes. So what prank did you have in mind?"

Wes smiled at him. "You'll love it."

* * *

All the warblers sat in Wes and David's room while studying, waiting for Blaine to show up. Wes had come up with a great prank. He just hoped nobody messed up. Wes smiled as Blaine walked into the room. Blaine sat next to Kurt and looked for his math book in his bag. He sighed in frustration as he realized he had left it in his room.

He tapped Kurt on the shoulder. " Hey can I look in your math book with you?" He asked.

Kurt ignored him and continued reading from his book.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Blaine wondered why Kurt was ignoring him. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked but Kurt still ignored him. He hoped he hadn't dome something to upset his friend. He really didn't understand why Kurt was ignoring him. He just forgot about it and started studying something else.

Later on that day Blaine was on his way to his dorm when he saw Jeff walking towards him. "Hey Jeff." Blaine smiled.

Jeff didn't even bat an eyelash at him. He just walked past him like he didn't even exist.

Blaine just shrugged and walked into his and Kurt's room. He noticed that Kurt had already gone to sleep. _That's weird. _Blaine thought. Kurt usually stayed up and talked to him until they both fell asleep. Blaine felt a little hurt. Why was Kurt ignoring him? What had he done wrong? He hoped that Kurt would talk to him in the morning.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning and Kurt was gone. Blaine looked at his clock and noticed he was late for practice. He got dressed quickly and ran to the choir room. He walked in and apologized for being late but nobody even looked at him. He sat next to Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked but Kurt didn't answer. "Why won't you talk to me?" Kurt still ignored him.

"Okay guys get in the positions we will be in for sectionals." Wes said. Everybody stood up and got into their positions. "Since Blaine didn't bother to show up, Kurt would you mind being lead for today?" Wes asked.

"Sure." Kurt said as he stood in front of everybody else. Blaine was completely angry now. What the hell was going on?

"Hello? I'm here." Blaine waved his arms in the air but nobody payed any attention to him. He ran up in front of Wes. "Wes! I'm here!" He waved a hand in front of Wes' face but he didn't react. He then ran up to Kurt. "Kurt! Kurt! KURT!" He knew what was going on now. Wes had gotten everyone to ignore him because he stole his stupid gavel, but Blaine knew how to get everyone's attention. Something that he had been wanting to do for a while.

He put his hands on the sides of Kurt's face and pressed his lips to Kurt's. All the warblers stopped talking and some of them started cheering.

Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt. "Don't you ever ignore me again."

"Well if you keep kissing me like that every time I do, I might have to." Kurt said.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Klaineisendgame11 asked me to write this one shot. Thanks for your prompt I hope you like it! **

* * *

Finn Hudson loved April fools day. He loved all kinds of holidays but April fools was his favorite. Every year he would play the ultimate prank on Puck, Sam or Mike but it was never fun anymore because they all knew it was coming. So this year he decided to prank someone else.

A few days ago Finn had heard Kurt talking on the phone to Mercedes. "I was thinking of dying my hair." And that's when Finn thought of the best prank for Kurt. Kurt came home April fools night with a bottle in his hands.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Hair dye." Kurt set the bottle down on the counter and walked over to the fridge to get a drink. While Kurt was doing so, Finn switched Kurt's bottle with one Finn had both earlier on and threw Kurt's bottle in the trash. April fools Kurt.

About an hour later everyone ran to Kurt's room when they heard him screaming. "What's going on?" Burt asked.

Kurt came out of his bathroom with bright green hair. Finn burst out laughing. "April Fools!"

"WHAT?!" Suddenly Finn felt scared because Kurt was glaring at him from across the room. "YOU DID THIS?!" Kurt yelled while pointing at his hair.

"Calm down Kurt you can dye it again." Burt said.

"No I can't! Do you know how long it will take to get it out?" Kurt yelled. "I'm not going to school tomorrow. Oh my gaga what will Blaine think?"

"Kurt you are going to school tomorrow." Burt said.

"But Dad-"

"No buts Kurt. Now go to bed. BOTH of you." Burt looked at Finn.

Finn left Kurt's room before Kurt said anything. Finn would never prank Kurt again.

* * *

Kurt decided to wear a hat to school the next day. He was ignoring Finn even tough he apologized in the morning. He was trying to avoid everyone in glee club. Especially Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine called from the end of the hallway. Kurt sighed and turned around. "Where have you been all day?" Blaine asked.

"Hiding from you." Kurt mumbled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I was just... you know... doing stuff." Kurt said awkwardly.

Blaine knew something was wrong. "Well I gotta go to class." Kurt said while turning to leave. Blaine grabbed him by the wrist.

"Wait Kurt." Blaine noticed a strand of green hair coming from Kurt's hat. "Kurt what is that?" Blaine took off Kurt's hat and his eyes widened. Kurt grabbed the hat and ran into the boys bathroom. Blaine ran after him and could hear Kurt crying in one of the bathroom stalls.

He knocked on the stall door. "Kurt?"

"Go away." He heard Kurt begin to cry even more.

"Please let me in Kurt." Blaine begged. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? I look like the Hulk!" Kurt cried.

"Actually the Hulk has black hair." Blaine smiled.

"Shut up."

"Kurt I was only joking. Please let me in."

Kurt unlocked the door and let Blaine in. Blaine sat down on the floor next to Kurt. "Go ahead. Break up with me." Kurt said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked. "So you had a hair dying problem. I'm not gonna break up with you."

"But I look horrible." Kurt sobbed.

"No you don't Kurt. You still look beautiful as ever." Blaine told him.

Kurt looked up at him. "You think I look beautiful?"

Blaine put his arm around Kurt. "Yes I do. You are the most beautiful person i've ever seen."

"Even with green hair?" Kurt asked.

"Even with green hair."

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter! Please keep prompting!**


End file.
